Problem: Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{10 e^{7\pi i / 12}}{5 e^{7\pi i / 12}}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Explanation: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $10 e^{7\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{7}{12}\pi$ and radius 10. The second number ( $5 e^{7\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{7}{12}\pi$ and radius 5. The radius of the result will be $\frac{10}{5}$ , which is 2. The angle of the result is $\frac{7}{12}\pi - \frac{7}{12}\pi = 0$ The radius of the result is $2$ and the angle of the result is $0$.